Life of Being Pregnant At Fourteen: A Niley Story
by luvinzanessa719
Summary: this is a story between the whole hannah montana cast and the jonas brothers...miley gets pregnant with nick's baby..and you can see where this is going
1. Miley Major Secret of Fourteen

**Life of Being Pregnant at Fourteen -- A Niley Story**

**Chapter 1. Mileys Major Secret of Fourteen**

**Authors Note : Please don't leave any rude comments if this is really bad. This is my first story so please, please, please be nice. Thank you! NOW lets get started à **

Miley just sitting in her bathroom, just crying her eyes out. She had make-up all over the place, on her jeans, shirt, and face. She just couldn't believe it. She was crying but not tears of joy.

"Are you ok, Bud ?" her father asked concerned on what was happening

Miley still crying, her father just came up stairs. When he turned into her bathroom, he couldn't believe it either. Seeing that white stick with a pink plus sign on was what he saw first, then his daughter.

Miley just wanted to run when she saw her fathers face, but she knew that she couldn't. She just cried more and put down her head.

Trying not to make her more upset he didn't yell or shout, he just sat down next to her and gave her his famous "Robby Ray Hug".

"You have to tell…_him_"

"But daddy, I cant it is just to hard"

"Nothing it to hard, trust me" Giving her his puppy dog face, she just laughed and punched him in his shoulder

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Miley sat on her bed, having the phone right in front on her and his ring in her hands. She fiddled with his ring just trying so hard to make herself dial his number, but she was right, it was to hard. She just fell on her pillow and just started crying, again.

After 15 minutes of crying her phone started ringing. She looked at her phone and it read his phone number. She was just shaking so bad that she could barely even open her phone but she was still able too.

"Hey Nick" Miley was trying so hard to cover up her feelings

"Hey, you know what ?"

"What ?"

"Ohh Nothing, but why have you been crying? You sound like you have"

" Ummm…Nick I don't know how to say this but--------"

Joe and Kevin took the phone from Nick and just started putting it on loud speaker and just messing around. They kept on saying 'hey miles' and all that junk that Miley didn't want to hear right now.

"Guys give the phone back to Nick !!!" Miley Yelling, because she was so mad

"Fine" they say their bye's and gave the phone back to Nick. Nick took it off of loud speaker and went outside of the recording studio.

"So what is hard to tell me ?" Nick very curious plus nervous. He looked at his bare finger of where his ring was, but now is on Miley's **[I know that is gay, I couldn't think of anything**. He was hoping that she was not going say what he was thinking.

"Nick, I couldn't believe this and I know you won't too ----" Miley very, very nervous. She was shaking so bad, but she was cut off.

Nick couldn't help it, he just had loose lips. "…YOU'RE PREGNANT…" He just yelled the most stupidest thing a guy could ever yell into a phone.

"Ummm…yeah Nick… I-I-I am." Miley was very happy that she got that off of her chest even though she didn't really say it.

Nick dropped his phone and good this there was couch by him or his phone would of broke. He just stood there doing nothing, still having his hand the shape of the phone up bye his ear, he ALMOST fainted.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

He walked back into the recording studio, saying nothing and just sitting down.

"Sooo what did Miley want ??" Kevin asked very curious. He knew what happened, Joe and Kevin heard Nick yell.

"Umm…I'm still trying to get the shock through me" Nick almost shaking himself, just sat there putting his bare hand on the table

"We heard you and now we see the proof" Joe said acting very serious. Which was usually hard for him, but this was a serious matter.

"What ?? You guys heard me. Oh my gosh…I cant believe it. I'm such a dork." Nick taking his hands off the table quickly just trying to hide them , but the after 5 seconds he realized that he didn't need to hide them. So he just slid down into his chair more and laid on the table in stress. Joe and Kevin not knowing what to do they just left the room to blow off some steam.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Robby came upstairs again and asked "How did he take it?"

"I don't know, I didn't hear anything after I said it" Miley was very sad and kind of worried that Nick was not happy at all. She looked out of her window just looking at the beach.

"Well…when you're mom told me that she was pregnant with Jackson, I didn't say anything. I dropped my phone, that broke, and I was in shock till I came home that night" Robbie just trying to see his daughter smile or even more laugh.

"Can you not bring mom into this ?? I know your trying to make me happy or smile, but can you try it without mom??" Miley didn't even look at him she just looked at her mom's picture.

"Ohh I'm sorry Bud. I was just trying to help" they both just hugged and sat there for maybe just an hour.

"Do you think I should tell Lilly?" Miley asked hoping her dad would say no, but he was smarter than that.

"She is your best friend you have to" Robby looking into his daughters eyes just trying not to make her more upset.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lilly found out last , they hung up. Miley left about fifty messages saying 'sorry' or 'please pick up' or 'please don't hate me!'

Miley cried herself to sleep , thinking she lost her best friend. At school no on knew about her _new _secret. But what about her Hannah Secret ?? Hannah with the same baby at Miley's ??

Life was about to change for her. There was no doubt about what she had to do, pray to God that she does not grow attached to the baby inside her. This is Life of Being Pregnant at Fourteen.

**[End of episode 1. Please tell me what you think, there is more coming**


	2. Hatred and Suprises Around Some Corners

**TLBPF**

**Chapter 2. Hatred and Surprises Around Some Corners**

"This is REDICULUS" Miley said before school started, her hormones were starting to catch up with her.

"What's wrong ?" Oliver said, not knowing that Miley is pregnant

"Its Lily she is acting very stupid about this, she hasn't talked to me for about 3 weeks. She not answering her home phone, cell phone, or even my text messages."

"Yeah, I have noticed that" Oliver almost getting scared about how Miley is looking very, very anger. "But might I ask, what is wrong between you too…are my girls fighting again?" Oliver wrapped his arm around Miley, but she just glared at him, so he let go very quickly and scared.

"Yes, but we ARE NOT your _little girls_, Oliver…Augh" she just walks away to her locker, "_So far being fourteen sucks" _Miley thought.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

She was at her locker when Lilly came by.

"Wow, I'm surprised your actually here" Lilly acting like Miley's enemy

"Well…yah, duh, its school I have to be here"

"Ok…fine but I don't what to see you right now" Pushes Miley. "Get out of my way !"

"Augh…what is with you, You have changed so much every since I told you that secret."

Oliver is walking to his locker to which is my Lilly's and Miley's. When he got pretty close, he started running toward Lilly and Miley because they started a cat fight.

"Break it up, you two !!" Oliver yelling to get there attention

With Miley in one arm and Lilly in the other they get frustrated with him. "What is with you two…you have to tell me" Oliver asking because he was worried what was very wrong between his two best friends.

"Well, Miley you should just tell him, its _your_ secret." Lilly again saying it like she was Miley's Enemy.

"Lilly [not happy with her…Oliver you're going to find out sooner or later so… I'm----" Miley got cut off…again.

"For God's sake just spit it out…fine I will say it…**MILEY'S PREGNANT**" Lilly yelled and the whole school practically heard her say it.

Oliver dropped both of them in shock. "Miley why didn't you tell me ?? I'm your best friend. How far along are you ??"

"A Month and a Half" whispering and trying not to cry because the whole school knows about her secret. "Thanks a lot Lilly…for god sake…thank you so much, now I officially hate you"

"You're Welcome" Lilly smiling so big, she walked off. But she got pulled back because Oliver grabbed her.

"Oh my Gosh you two, cut this out. All three of us know that you guys actually don't hate each other. I'm not going to be pulled around by my two best friends again because they are fighting." He brings out the handcuffs and puts them around Miley's and Lilly's wrist.

"Oliver…NO YOU DIDN'T !!" Lilly and Miley yelling at Oliver. Now he was very scared of them.

"How could you do this again?" Lilly grinding her teeth because she was so mad.

"Because you two were fighting and before this totally worked"

"Oliver I'm so going to kill you when I get out off these" Miley moving towards him. "Now take us out of these, you know that we don't have all the same classes together"

"Jeeze, if it wasn't for school this could of TOTALLY worked again…grrr" Oliver grabbed the keys out of his pocket and unlocked them. "Ummm… should I run…because now I'm scared."

"You think" Miley and Lilly walked towards him. Oliver started running, but he was never a fast runner so they caught him and tackled him.

5th hour bell ringed so then they had to go to class

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Owww…now I'm in pain." Oliver walking into the class room, glaring at Miley and Lilly. Miley and Lilly just smiled big right back at him.

"What happened…I think I see a bruise on your arm" Becca asked kind of laughing "_Men are such baby's"_ Becca was thinking

Becca turned to her left. "Miley, is it true what Lilly said ??"

"Well… there is no way to hide it so well I'll just say yes" Miley giving up on the secret.

"Ohh… then congrats"

"Thanks" Miley thinking, "_if everybody else was like her, this pregnancy might not be so bad"_. she just sat in class looking out the window, just wishing the school was like that.

She day dreams for the rest of the day, but she still had people looking, whispering, and starring at her. But after what she thought in 5th hour she didn't care.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Miley gets home and just falls onto the couch.

"Bud, you look like you're love struck" Robbie Ray said making her laugh

"NOO…dad I'm not love struck…I kind of had a really good day"

"Well…you can tell your own father"

"Dad…umm you're a 'dad', you don't have to always be in my business." Miley walks upstairs, when she gets half way upstairs…

"Ohh…before I forget, Nick called" Robbie Ray said but then heard foot-steps running up the stairs

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Miley dial's his number and waits…

"Hey this is Nick" Nick answering his phone

"Hey baby, guess who?"

"Wow…you haven't called me that in awhile, but my guess is MILEY"

"You are correct, so what have you been doing ?"

"Nothing, but look out your window" Nick very excited about how she was going to react like. He waited outside on the little porch outside of her room.

"My little window or doorway window ??"

"You're DOORWAY window"

"OK" Miley very excited. She opens her doorway window **[that is what she calls it **and hangs up her phone and jumps into his arms. "Hey Nicky, when did you get here ?? This is such a ----"

"…Surprise, I know" Nick kisses her and just hugs her like crazy.

"Oh…Mother and Child have to breathe" Miley was hugged so hard she could barely breathe.

"Ohh sorry… I'm so sorry also for before when you told me, I dropped my phone and it shut off…sorry to make you worry about that. Did you think I was unhappy ?"

"Umm…kind of, but now I understand. Also you had to get the shock through you, right?"

"Duh…what do you think"

They talk more and more about what has been happening and how Lilly wasn't talking to Miley. They hugged and kissed more. They didn't do much later after that, until they fell asleep. Robbie Ray came upstairs because it was so quiet, he saw mother, father, and child **[if you get what I mean**.

"A Teenage Family is the cutest thing to see" Robbie Ray said laughing and closing the door to let them sleep

**[End of Episode 2. Tell me what you think…there is more coming**


	3. Orange Juice, Oliver, and 7th hour Class

**LBPF**

**Chapter 3. Orange Juice , Oliver, and 7th hour class**

"Ok…can you live without sugar ?" Miley almost yelled at her brother, but Jackson didn't care at all.

"No, even though I do go a little crazy, but this is hard to believe, but Rico's helper _helped_ me control my intake"

"Ok, don't care !!" Miley again almost yelled

"Jeeze, calm down"

"I cant help it, duh, it is my hormones. I am at 3 months, look at me."

"I understand" Jackson was very tired of her hormones, but he remembered his mom's when she was pregnant with Miley. He just walked upstairs just ignoring Miley, "Be careful, she will bite your head off" Jackson warned Nick as Nick walked down.

"I will take me chances, haha" Nick just smirks at Jackson.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick gets downstairs and just sneaks up behind her, before he gets to scare her…..

"I hope you're not trying to scare me because you know I will be pissed. Plus you wont scare me barely because I have a brother, you have to better than him."

"Ok… then how has your night ?" Nick just slide in front on her and just took a chug of her orange juice.

"Hey, that was my orange juice, now get me another glass !!" Miley wasn't angry, she was just teasing him.

Looking through the fridge then looks up, "Jackson was right"

"What did he say about me ?"

"He said that you would bite my head off"

"Augh, another reason I hate him...mmhmm"

"Funny, another reason I love you…you're funny" Nicks puts her orange right next to her and just smirks at her.

"Thank You" She just gives him a small little kiss

"That is all I get, that little"

"Yep" she runs away and jumps up the stairs. Nick follows her, but she runs faster by Jackson, and Nick crashes into Jackson. "Haha…now that is funny" Miley yelled back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the hectic morning Miley goes off to school, it was just like any other day. People starring at her, and talking about her behind and in front of her face. She started worrying now because she was starting to show, Not by much, but just a little.

"Hey girly" Lilly comes up and smiles big, Miley still digging through her locker

"Hey Lils, so what have you been up too ?"

"Nothing, but homework and Oliver"

Turns away from her locker. "WHAT…you and Oliver are---"

"Yes, I don't really remember how but---"

"I understand I had that with Nick, but now I'm in this position. Don't mind me but, I'm so excited for you and Oliver, Smoken Oken" Miley and Lilly just start laughing about his nickname he has had for a long time.

"What about me ?? I heard my nickname." Oliver comes up behind Lilly and Miley "How are my girls, too ??" He just drapes his arms around them.

"Nothing, we were just laughing about your nickname" Miley says still laughing her head off with Lilly

"Yeah, plus don't worry she know about us" She lightly punches him in the chest, kisses him on the cheek then snuggles close to him.

"I'll get out of this lovey-dovey thing before it gets to far, and get a room" Miley was joking a round and Lilly knew that

"At least I'm not pregnant" Lilly joking right back at her

"See this is why we are best friends"

"BIG Duh" Lilly and Miley hug and then Miley cell phone rings, PLUS 7th hour bell rang

"Yes, free hour, see ya in there Miles " Miley waved 'bye' and Oliver left with Lilly around his side and Lilly waved 'bye' back to Miley

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley answers her phone "Hello, Nick, you know I'm in school"

"How did you know it was me ??"

"You're phone number is programmed into my phone, that is why, duh !!"

"Ok…it's just that I'm bored and---"

"Well Nick, I'm bored too, but I have 7th hour class, so I have to get to class. Even though my 7th hour is study hall, Oliver calls it free hour, because I think he sleeps all the time in there. Plus our teacher just doesn't pay attention at all. Mrs. B just sits there listening to her CD player and correcting papers or something, ITS FUN !!"

"Sounds fun, but I bet then you should get there before you get tardy" Nick just about lets her get off of her phone but just waits for her to talk again and that wasn't so long.

"Ohh…no worries about that. She doesn't even take attendance, when we get in there she is already in her own little world. Most of us just sneak out to get something to eat or drink or just do anything"

"Cool, well I'm just in your house, just watching TV. I think your dad is trying to build something, but it sound like its not working out so well." Nick just laughs because he hears her dad say something with 'dang-flabben' in it. "It is just to funny"

"Ohh great…he's trying to do something he not meant to be doing, if you get what I mean."

"Umm…I don't know exactly if I am." Miley was confusing Nick so she stopped trying to say it different or explain it.

"Well…I'll be home in about 2-2:30 hours. I should get to class, before Lilly and Oliver get to carried away "

"What do you mean ?" Nick again…confused

"Yeah…they are going out, Bye" they both hang up. Miley was very happy that she had the perfect boyfriend. She stepped into the classroom and….

**[Ohh…drop off, I'm so mean. But anyway…End of Episode 3**


	4. Detention and Time Issues

**LBPF**

**Chapter 4 : Detention and Time Issues**

"Miley Stewart, you're late, tell me why ?" Mr. Mockinghin, the worst teaching in the entire world, was yelling at Miley

"Umm I had an important phone call." Miley was just looking around the room. No one was up and about talking to other people. There were no kids trying to sneak out of class like they usually do. Plus Oliver and Lilly were on separate sides of the room, that has never happened before. What really surprised her was that Mrs. B needed a sub. She and everybody thought that Mrs. B had no life outside of school, but it figures out they were wrong. Plus what Miley thought was, who the heck would name someone with the last name of Mockinghin, that is just and embarrassment of life.

"That is all, well that is not good enough of an excuse ---"

"What ---?" Miley was very frustrated with this teacher. So far she new she was not on his good side.

"Take your seat, while I write you out a detention slip"

"Again…WHAT ??" Walking to her desk she stops and just yells

"Do you want to make it two ?"

"No, Mr. Mockinghin. I mean, Sir" Miley quickly runs to her desk and just slides down into it, and wishing Nick never called her.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After class, Miley held the detention slip in her hand then put it in her notebook. She was not looking forward to it.

"Augh…" Miley let out a very depressed sigh

"Bummer, I cant believe you got a detention for not being in class for like 2 min." Lilly just came up beside her and just patted her back.

"Yeah, that is just shit" Oliver just did the same thing what Lilly did. They all walked to their lockers which wasn't far from the room.

"Yeah, but why were you guys on separate sides of the room ??" Miley just looked at Lilly and opened her locker, putting her books away.

"Ohh…when we went into the room, Me and Oliver kissed for like two seconds and he spazzed at us." Lilly just waved her hands to make it more dramatic, Miley just nodded and put more books away.

"Ok…but we have 8th hour and I bet I wont stay awake because I **DIDN'T** get to sleep in 7th hour…AUGH !!! Hey Miley, then don't be surprised if you see me in your detention." Oliver just walks off to his 8th hour Math, which was his boring class. Lilly and Miley giggled when he left.

"Now that is what you call a Drama King" Lilly just opened her own locker and grabbed her 8th hour class books.

"That is why you two are perfect for each other, you guys are 'King and Queen Drama' " Miley was joking around with Lilly.

"Augh…." They both closed there locker, but Lilly closed it dramatically surprised

"Don't even start, your doing it right now" Miley lifted her eyebrow like '_I told you so'_

"I'm doing wh---never mind I get what you mean" Lilly started acting dumb, but she stopped and just laughed with Miley.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After going through 8th hour, Miley went straight to Detention. She walked into room #112 and just dropped her mouth.

"Don't be that happy to see me" Mr. Mockinghin sarcastically said. "Now give me your purse and book bag. Here is a pencil and paper and you have to copy this sentence for the next 2 hours"

Miley gave him her purse and book bag and she grabbed the paper and pencil, and she started writing the sentence, 'I will NEVER be tardy for class again'

After two agonizing hours, the big hand of the clock hit twelve and it was 5:00. She ran out the door almost forgetting her purse and book bag, but she grabbed them. She ran outside of school thinking a ride would be there for her, but she saw no cars left except for teachers. In the end she had to walk home.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Miley got home and her dad was on the couch just reading the paper and Nick was upstairs in Miley's room looking through some of her stuff. Miley walked past her dad and upstairs.

"Nick, where are you ??" Miley drops her bag a sees her Hannah closet open.

Nick jumps out and closes the door behind him, trying to block her to go in.

"Oh my god, you scared me !!! What were you doing in there ??" Miley tried to see over his shoulder. She give up and just hugs him so tight that now he could barely breathe.

"Ok…Emergency, Me can't breathe" Nick tries to get himself out of her arms or just at least loosen them. Miley loosen her arms and Nick held her tight, plus he lifted her up. Her back cracked in about five places.

"I'm home, augh it was so bad today in school. Never call me in school unless its lunch hour for me. Or I will just call you" Miley just rolled her eyes to make it look more dramatic too, just like Lilly. It looks liked some Lilly had rubbed off on to Miley.

"Yeah, I heard about the Detention, Sorry" Nick looked down at her and just gave her the innocent smirk, but she didn't care. Even though detention was horrible she was just happy to be back in Nicks arms.

"How about we go out tonight ??" Miley randomly brought up.

Nick looked at her and just lifted his shoulder like '_why not, I got nothing to loose'_

Miley grabbed her purse, his wallet, and his hand and they ran downstairs and out the door.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Miley and Nick went out to Velvitos, downtown Malibu. Tony Velvitos knew Miley and Nick. Tony knew Miley from when she was trying to get his signature on Jackson's baseball she ruined and Tony knew Nick for some reason, but he was famous its that enough in how to know someone.

They order what they want and start eating. Their table, just Nick and Miley, was quiet, really quiet. Miley had the sense that something was wrong or something was going to go wrong.

"How has school been, since now everybody knows ?" Nick broke the silenced ice

"Not bad, I still have people talking and pointing at me, but know I don't care. I cant help it." Miley didn't look up from her plate, she just keep on eating.

"Oh…" Everything again became quiet around their table. "Umm..have you told your Hannah Montana fans ?"

"No…I don't know when I can . I don't have any concerts at all or press conferences"

"Well…you know that Hannah can hide this either"

"This…you call it a 'this' ? Its called a baby, why can't you say it ?" Miley seriously leaned closer to him and was almost yelling quietly

"Miley, its still kind of hard for me to picture me with a baby still…I'm sorry. Just _still _give me time"

"Time is all you want. You don't have time. You got to make your own time for your thoughts and right now during 'this' is not a good time" Miley stands up a walks out of the restaurant. Nick slides down further in his chair while everybody else in the restaurant now had their eyes on Nick.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[lets skip to Oliver and Lilly after school

"So you actually made it through math without falling asleep ?" Lilly was very proud of her guy.

"Yah, and you made it through history" Oliver was very proud of himself too.

"Duh, but we are in World War 1, yeah all of that fun stuff…" "FUN" Lilly was very hyper some how. She felt like she just wanted to jump into Oliver bed and just _do it _with him. She had second thoughts about that he just wouldn't be able to handle it.

They get back to Oliver's house, his parents are away for 3 months so she decided to move in for those 3 months. Oliver loved that about her because then he could spend more personal time with her. Lilly felt the same way, and even though she was always a little more faster than him, She knew how to control herself most of the time. Oliver made Lilly some supper[ummm my favorite food Chicken Alfredo, they ate supper and just laid on the couch.

They just watched Lilly's favorite move 'Love & Basketball'. Even though Lilly or Oliver weren't any basketball players Lilly just loved it of how the main characters had always loved each other. When ever Oliver watched the movie with her, he always thought of his relationship with Lilly in how for knowing each other for so long, they finally realized that they both had feeling for each other.

Before the movie could even end they were both out. Lilly almost sleeping on-top of Oliver, they were both sleeping peacefully.

**[ok..this latest Oliver and Lilly section was a little corny but I hope you like it… end of episode4**


	5. Kisses From Angels

**LBPF**

**Chapter 5 : Kisses From Angels**

Lilly wakes up and the first thing she hears is a big snore from Oliver. She got up off the couch, but bent over and gave him a little squeeze on his tit.

"Oww, what the hell ??" Oliver jumped off the couch almost hitting Lilly

"Now I know how to wake you up. You're such a baby" Lilly just walked away to the kitchen. She went through the fridge. Oliver just watched her very sexy body just bend over. He bit his lip, he just stared. But he decided to walk over to her and squeeze her right back just in her ass.

"That was uncalled for" Lilly stood up straight. Even though she stood up straight she still was shorter than him.

"Umm…yeah it was." Oliver just gave her a flirty smirk and within a minute they started making-out everywhere in the kitchen.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Miley woke up the next morning missing the warmth of Nick right next to her, but she knew that he just wasn't ready. She looked at her ceiling and just felt sick. She ran to her bathroom and she threw up. She forgot that now she was having morning sickness every morning. She wasn't getting use to that.

Nick had his regular run in the morning, he got back to his house he just fell into the couch.

"Dude are you ok ?" Kevin just tapped him in the shoulder.

"No, I cant believe I said that last night" Nick was almost crying into the pillow, but the sweat just made the pillow wet instead.

"What did you say last night ?" Joe was starting to get into the conversation.

"Just still give me time. I said that to Miley, and she got all pissy at me"

"You said that to Miley ?" Joe wasn't the brightest crayon in the box

"Duh I just said that" Nick was starting to get really mad, but he just walked upstairs to his shower.

"Dude just calm down" Kevin just yelled upstairs to Nick but Nick almost didn't listen to him.

After Nick took a shower, he ran back outside and ran to Miley's house. He knew not to go through the front door so he went through the back door but it was locked. But he remembered where the hidden key was from when Miley snuck him into her house to have sex with him about 4 months ago. When Nick walked into her house Miley was sitting in her kitchen have more orange juice with her Pjs on, with Beary Bear.

"What are you doing here?" Miley looked up at started walking away from him

"Miley, I just need you to talk to you" Nick ran in front of her to stop her from walking

"No, I don't want to" Miley pushed him out of her way but you know she was never really that strong…ever

"Miley, what is wrong with you ?"

"Mood-swings, morning sickness, my baby. Do you want me add more onto my list ??"

"No, but YOUR baby ?"

"Yeah, your not planning to be part of my life, so you wont have this baby"

"I never said that I'm not part of your life. I would never say that, you have to believe me"

"No Nick, I can't believe you" Miley started walking away up the stairs.

Nick grabbed her arm and was very serious with her. "You can't or you won't"

Miley didn't want to answer it, so she just broke down into his chest. Nick held her tight to make her feel so comforted. He almost started crying because he felt so sorry for her for some reason. He just kissed her like four times on her forehead.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After rearranging the kitchen of making-out they some how ended up upstairs on Oliver's bed. His pajama pants were some where downstairs and so were Lilly's pajamas. Oliver stroked her hair our of her face. They laid underneath his bed sheets for about another 5 minutes. It was cold in his room so Lilly ran with his comforter around her, downstairs to put on her pajamas again.

Oliver just walked downstairs in just his boxers. "Why are you putting on your pajamas, aren't you just going to take a shower ?"

"Yes, but --- never mind I'll just jump in now." Lilly walked upstairs and turned on the shower.

"Should I come in with you ??" Oliver was joking around.

"No Thank you" Lilly jumped in then she couldn't hear anything else Oliver said

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Miley lifted up her head, she had make-up all over Nick shirt. "I missed you this morning" Miley just started crying up again.

"I missed you too, but then I spazzed at my brothers after my run because I was so mad at myself." Nick pushed her away but held onto her shoulders. Miley started giggling. "Looks like I can still make you laugh, that's what I wanted to see" Nick just grabbed her closer to hug her agian.

Jackson came down the stairs. "Ohh should I just go back upstairs or can I watch tv. I don't want to be I the middle of a hormones thing"

"Jackson I'm so going to get you, but you can watch tv. I think I want to take a walk on the beach."

"Ok, I don't care." Jackson walked the rest way down the stairs and turned on the tv.

Nick and Miley went up stairs, Miley just put her hair up in a better pony and put on some sweat pant and a nice t-shirt that still fit her for just about 4 months.

"You look so great, you know what else I missed ?" Nick walked over to her and just wrapped his arm around her.

"mmhmm….this" She turned towards him and gave him like the best kiss she had ever gave him. Nick wrapped his arms around her more like he was holding her. When they got done kissing Nick just held his hand by her stomach. He knew nothing was going to happen he was just happy that she wanted him back. Plus he was hoping nothing else would come up to mess 'his family' up. [miley, nick, and his baby is what he calls his family

"What are you doing ?" Miley looked down at his hand which was where her stomach was "You know nothing is going to happen"

"I know, I'm just happy. C'mon lets go take a walk"

"Wait, I'm happy too" She kissed him again. Nick just missed those kisses. Miley's kisses where like kisses from angels. Miley was his angel in his life and he just felt like the happiest guy in the world.

**[ok...im sorry this is short but I really liked the ending of this chapter. End of Episode 5**


	6. Trying to Relax between Tour and Craving

**LBPF**

**Chapter 6 : Trying to Relax between Tour and Cravings **

"Where has Nick been ??" Joe asked as he devoured down his cereal.

"I bet he is trying to spend as much time with Miley has he can." Kevin looked up from their fridge, shrugging his shoulders.

"What do you mean ??"

"He didn't tell you, he go on tour next month, for about 2-3 months. Maybe even longer" Kevin was very surprised that Joe didn't even know.

"Well has he told Miley that, yet ??" Joe was very curious about Nick's life especially if it involved the him and Kev.

"I don't think so, but I hope he tells her soon"

"Me too, we don't want her _that _mad" Joe shrugged his shoulders then still devours his cereal

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was an early morning in the Stewart household except for Jackson, he didn't want to be part of Hannah Montana's everyday life, so he just slept through it all.

"Darling aren't you ready yet ??" Robbie Ray yelled upstairs

Miley was trying to go as fast as she could, but some of her clothes was starting to get a _little_ tight. Nick kept on trying to help her too, but he wasn't that much help, he was guy. Aren't they worthless when it comes to fashion, especially Jackson was, he didn't care most of the time.

"I'm going as fast as I can, but being 4months pregnant is now starting to get a _little_ harder." She acting like Lilly again when she was coming down the stairs. DRAMA QUEEN. [haha

"Well I just want to get to the press conversance on time, please tell me you didn't have a bling-issue"

"Daddy, No. As a said before I need to go shopping"

"Ohh….goody. So much fun" Robbie clapped his hands very sarcastically and sounded like Amber or Ashley.

"Dad, NEVER do that again. That just creeps me out" Miley started walking out the door with Nick following her and Robbie in the rear.

They all jumped into the limo and Robbie was in a different section then Nick and Miley because they were talking privately. Miley and Nick sat way in the back and Miley was practically smashing his hand because she was holding it way to hard.

"Oww…chill" Nick tried to let go of her hand but Miley wouldn't let him.

"I can't, I want to tell everybody because I know I have to but…" Miley started whining and sweating through her wig [yeww

"but…what ??"

"I know I said this to my dad before I told you but, ITS WAY TO HARD"

"Miley you just have to, and you know, I will be behind-stage. Plus when you announce it, I will come out don't worry." Nick wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug and a kiss on her forehead.

"Ok…fine, you know I still don't want to"

"I know…haha very funny" Nick sarcastically laughed at her

They keep on driving, Miley almost fell asleep because it was so boring and she was so tired, because the night before she woke up in the middle of the night and just ate for like 3 hours and watched tv.

When they got to the studio to have to conversance, Miley again had seconds thoughts about it and tried to run out of the building just Robbie and Nick just pushed her on to the stage.

"Hannah !!!" The whole studio was cheering her name and all the reporters started calling out her name so then they could get their questions answered first. Miley was so nervous, more nervous than the last minute before a concert would start.

"Hey Everybody" Miley waved nervously and smiled at everybody. "Yes, you" she points at one reporter and all the reporters point their microphones at her.

"Miley, we have heard that you and Nick Jonas have been hanging out a lot. Is there a really big secret between you guys?" The reporter just had so much anticipation in her eyes to find out if there was anything.

"Well, yes me and Nick have been hanging out a lot. I know a lot of Rock stars don't tell their personal life but this secret is harder to hide. I'm….ummm going to have a baby"

The whole studio shut their mouths and were just asking each other questions. Miley just heard murmurs around the whole studio. One reporter broke the silence.

"So what you are trying to say, is that you are pregnant and you're not afraid of it ??" Like everybody else, the reporter was confused

"Yes…" Miley stood up straight and answered it with confidence

"So who is the daddy ??" Another reporter just blurted out the question

Nick came out of backstage with is hand raised. The crowd was in shock, everybody went like "AAUUGGHH!!"

Miley whispered to Nick, "I thought I was going to announce it then you came out"

Nick whispered back, "I know, but I just couldn't take it any more"

After taking many more question and pictures from the press Miley, Nick, and Robbie jumped into the limo.

"I'm so proud of you, Bud" Robbie hugged Miley and kissed her on her forehead.

"Me too, you had enough courage to get up there and say that to the whole world" Nick said when he patted on Miley's back

"What ??" Miley pulled away from her father

"Yeah, didn't you know that the conversance was recorded" Nick was surprised she didn't even know

"No…I didn't, well now it is all over with." Miley took off her Hannah wig and her brown curls could finally breathe [haha. She twirled on curl around her finger a few times then laid her head on Nick shoulder.

Robbie whispered to Nick, "I knew you were the right one for my little girl, I'm so happy for her. And you too"

Nick just smiled, he looked down and Miley smiled too. She grabbed his hand and they messed with each other's fingers until Nick bent his head down onto hers and they both were so exhausted that they just fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got home, Miley almost fell out of the limo she was so tired. She dragged herself upstairs and decided to take a bath. She needed to relax. She lit a few candles of the Vanilla scent and just sank into a tub full of warm almost hot water.

"Oh my god, I so need this" She laid her head on the water pillow that was attached to her bathtub.

"Knock knock" Nick opened the door a little bit and peeked in. Miley sank more into the tub so then he wouldn't see too much. But then she realized how much bubbles were in the tub that she kind of sat back up and anyway he has seen her totally nude.

"Com' on in…so what do you want ?? Do you want to jump in too ??" Miley said with her flirtation eyes and lifted up one leg.

Nick started to unzip his pants but then he zipped them back up. "I don't know"

"What ?"

"I just need to talk to you Miles" Nick was unsure of this thing he was going to say. He closed his eyes and said, "I'm going on tour next month" He didn't hear anything and so then he opened one eye…

Miley face was blank, she wasn't trying to focus on anything. She just stared into space. Not looking at him, "Your leaving next month…for how long ??"

By this time Nick had both of his eyes open. "Umm…2-3 months, or even more"

"More…Nick, by 3 months I would be at 8 months. At more, you wouldn't even see your child. Nick I don't know about this anymore." Miley looked away from him with a distressed face on.

"What do you mean ??"

"Its either you don't take the tour or I don't want you part of yours _or should I say _my child's life."

"Miles…---"

"Nick tell me later, just leave right now. I took this bath to relax and I'm going to relax, so go. Just tell me your decision later."

Nick left her bathroom, plus her house. He walked back to his house. Well he had a long enough walk, so he had a long enough time to think.

'_She wants me to give up my tour to take care of her and my daughter or son. Oh my god, I don't know. This is so hard. I don't want to give up my tour, but plus I don't want to loose Miley'_

Nick got home and his brothers knew exactly what he did.

"How did she ---" Joe was trying to get his brother to talk

"Ohh…not good. She told me to either give up the tour or…" Nick started crying about it, "…or I cant be in Miley's or my baby's life."

"Dude, but we cant give up the tour…" Kevin blurted out plus he stomped his foot when he said it

"But its Miley dude, plus his baby. Almost, technically are niece or nephew" Joe and Kevin started to get in a fight about the tour and their almost, technically niece or nephew.

"Guys shut your holes, its my problem. I don't want you guys to solve it for me. I want to skip the tour. I don't want to loose Miles."

"Are you sure ??" Kevin wasn't that happy but he was trying to over come it

"Yes, Kev, I am" Nick, Joe, and Kevin had this huge brothers hug.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick again snuck into Miley's house through the back and with the hidden key. When he opened the door…

"We really need to hide that key somewhere else" Miley was sitting on the floor with the fridge door open. She was sharing a bowl of Watermelon with Beary Bear.

"Hey, I'm hear to tell you---" Nick was cut off my Miley

"What's your decision ?" Miley looked up at him

"Umm…I'm skipping the tour. I know I could of told you in the morning, but then I would have forgotten, you know me. So I just came over now at 2 in the morning to tell you"

"Well you know me, I'm getting those cravings at night to eat"

"Mmhmm…funny, can you share ?" Nick pointed at the bowl of watermelon she had in her hand

"Yeah…" They both sat on the kitchen floor eating watermelon all night.

**[End of Episode 6. To make clear Miley is now 4 months pregnant**


	7. BF Necklaces and The Love of His Life

**LBPF**

**Chapter 7 : BF Necklaces and The Love of His Life**

Miley woke up in her bed alone. She was kind of confused. She thought that she was sure that Nick went to bed with her last night. She got out of bed and grabbed her robe and Beary Bear and went downstairs. She turned on the TV.

"Just Now…Hannah Montana is officially pregnant, and guess----"Miley flipped to a different channel. "Most Kids should now **not** look up to Hannah, look at what she has gotten up to" Miley flipped through the channels and all of them were about her. '_SWEET NIBBLETS' _She hugged Beary Bear and just fell over on to her side on the couch.

"Hey Miles" Joe entered her house

"Hey Ni---No its Joe. Hey Joe, where is Nick ??"

"I don't know, but I brought Kev" Joe runs up to Miley and gives her a big hug. Kevin follows him. "Kevin, she wont bite"

"Yes, she will" Kevin said at Miley teasing her

"Augh, Kevin. Come over here and give me a hug." Miley kind of chased Kevin around her living room and kitchen, but then he let her get him. "Are you guys ok that you will being skipping tour for…_me _??"

"Yeah, Kevin was a little disappointed, but he got through it" Joe messed with his hair and tackled him down.

"Don't break anything or my dad will flip"

"Ok, but where is he anyways ??" Kevin pushed Joe to the ground and got stood up.

"I don't know, maybe trying to work out…again. Him and working out never adds up to anything good" Miley giggled when she said that and the two JoBros started laughing too. Plus the Joe and Kevin were messing around by wrestling. Suddenly Miley gets tripped and she becomes part of it.

Nick walks in and just starts laughing. Joe and Kevin were getting beat by Miley. After he realized that she wasn't suppose to be rough-housing (**messing around) **like that, he got down on his knees and pulled Miley out of it.

"You know you shouldn't be wrestling" Nick almost said kind of worrying

"Nick, just calm down. I was just messing around for fun. It was a nice way to kick start my day" Miley started laughing, but Nick wasn't. "Baby, calm down about it. _We_ didn't get hurt." Miley wrapped her hands around her stomach, she rubbed it and Nick put his hand where hers was and they just smiled then kissed.

"4 and a half, right ??" Nick asked because he couldn't believe her size. Looking at her from at 4 months he could look at her a she wouldn't look like she was going to have a baby (**do you get what I mean, she wasn't showing much)** but now, it looked like she was at more than 4 and a half. But how would he know. He has never had someone else pregnant that he loved so much.

"Umm…if I'm counting right, then I am" Miley just smiled at him. By this time Joe and Kevin were just sitting on the couch turned around looking at Miley and Nick.

"Really, because you don't look like it" Kevin just blurted out

"Umm…is that suppose to a good compliment or bad ?? I'm confused" Miley just used her confused face to make them laugh. And it did.

"I don't know…I'm confused too, and I even said it." Kevin was scratching his head.

Joe sneaks down in front of the couch and puts on his goggles and brought out his little nerf gun. "FIGHT" Joe started shooting his gun at Nick and Miley. Kevin brought out his gun and goggles and started shooting at Nick and Miley too.

"Awww, Oh My god, Awwww" Miley was trying to block herself, but Nick was doing that for her.

"I'll protect you." Nick made this sound like he was this strong knight in shining armor, but he was Miley's night in shining armor. She laughed and giggled. Nick put on his goggles and shot Joe and Kevin down with his gun. Miley just ran upstairs far enough that they wouldn't see her.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lilly and Oliver jumped out of her mom's car. Lilly's mom didn't care about anything with or between Lilly and '_her man' _. Lilly felt embarrassed when ever her mom called Oliver that, but he didn't mind. Lilly ran into the mall before her mom could even say bye, Oliver was technically dragged into the mall by Lilly.

"I want to bye something for Miley. You know that this week is are 200th Friend-a-versery" Lilly went by the baby store but she didn't really want to go in there, she felt like it just wasn't right yet to buy Miley something from in there.

"Well, ok. How about that really cute skirty she has had her eye for the past few weeks ??" Oliver wasn't kind of paying attention, he was just technically being dragged around the mall.

"You know that the skirt wont fit her until, after she has her baby…duh" Lilly smacked him like '_could have had a V8'_ . He had his face like '_that was uncalled for, I have my moments of dumbness' _

"Ok…I get it. You don't have to smack me for it." Oliver rubbed his head.

"Sorry, I just have been wanted to do that" Lilly smirked him her _'on purpose'_ face and started walking again.

"Then what do you want to get her ??" Oliver started walking a little faster after Lilly

Lilly stopped walking. "I don't know ---I got it. Those Best Friend necklaces. You know that Miley and I have never had those before. Lets go get them."

These weren't ordinary BF necklaces you get at Claires. They were $30 dollars each. Lilly or Oliver didn't know why each necklace was $30. Maybe it was because of the special writing on the back of the necklace that Lilly made the jewelry guy put on. But in the end Oliver had to pay for them. He didn't have the cash so he had to use his emergency credit card.

"You know my mom is going to kill me when she finds out about this $60 purchase, but all just try to convince her that the $60 were for you present….some how" Oliver watched the cashier swipe his card while he whispered that to Lilly.

"Ohh…you'll live" Lilly lightly punched in his shoulder while they left the store. Lilly turned her head back into the hallway of the mall. She started running towards a store.

"NOOO !!!" Oliver grabbed her and dragged her away from the **New** Skate store. They started toward the exit.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Miley still sat on her stairs just watching the JoBros have their own fun. She was so bored that she actually walked upstairs and jumped into the shower.

By the time she got out the shower and got dressed and getting pretty, it was already 11 o'clock. She ran downstairs, her hair was still drenching wet but it smell like fresh fruit and flowers.

The boys were done playing with their guns and Nick was in his favorite chair in the Stewart house. He was practically living there, so he decided to choose a favorite chair. Joe was searching through the fridge and cupboards. He was always hungry for some reason. Miley didn't care, she wasn't spending her own money on groceries. Kevin was just watching TV with Nick. Miley just sat on Nick lap and leaned on him. His shirt got wet, but he didn't care at all. Plus she was starting to ge heavy for her, his leg started hurting, but then again, he didnt care about the pain, he was just with is love of his life, Miley Stewart.

**(End of Episode 7...Sorry Kind of Short)**


	8. Anger and Shakespeare

**LBPF**

**Chapter 8 : Anger and Shakespeare**

Lilly and Oliver walked into the Stewart house.

"Hey Girly" Lilly walked over to Miley and gave her a big hug.

"Right back at you" Miley hugged both Lilly and Oliver. "Where have you been ?? I haven't talked to you forever."

"Shopping" Lilly walked over to the kitchen. Joe was in there but she didn't care. She still had feelings for him, but she knew that Oliver was for her. She didn't know if Joe knew that she didn't want to be with him anymore, and that she was with Oliver.

"Hey Lilly Pad" Joe just flirted with her again and Oliver could see that.

"Hey Joe" Lilly couldn't help it. He was so cute and older. She just had to flirt with him. Oliver saw that also, he was started to get a little mad.

"Lillian" Oliver called over to Lilly and she turned around and knew what was happening.

"What ??" Lilly rolled her eyes at him.

"What ?? You're flirting with Joe and you know---"

"I know what I know. I know I have to tell him. I know that I love you Ollie. Just don't stress" Lilly kissed him on the cheek. Joe looked out of the cupboards and saw what Lilly did. He now knew what was going between him. He was kind of heart broken, but he kind of knew it would never work between Lilly and him.

"So…Joe ?!" Lilly walked back over to him

"I know now" Joe backed away from her.

"Ohh, but can we still be friends ??" Lilly wanted just to give him a hug, but she wasn't sure about it.

"Umm…Lilly"

"Augh, don't give me that crap, because if you do, then I know how it is going to end. The ending is that we wont be anything, not even friends." Lilly was practically screaming at him. All that she wanted was a straight answer.

Miley, Nick, Kevin, and Oliver were looking now at Lilly and Joe. Lilly walked towards the door of the Stewarts house. "Here you go Miley, Happy whatever week" Lilly threw the box of their necklaces at Miley, Lilly just walked out the door. "Com'on, Oliver"

"You were right, she is just a _little_ up tight like her mother." Nick smirked over a Miley. Miley just threw the necklace box at Nick. Miley ran outside to Lilly.

"Lilly, LILLY !!! Wait up !!!" Miley was yelling down the beach. She finally reached her. "What is wrong with you ??"

"I don't give a shit right now, just leave me and Oliver." Lilly just started walking again, but Oliver wont move. "Com'on Oliver."

"Ok, fine. But you know that Miley, your best friend, just wants to help."

Miley walked back to her house. She walked inside, slammed the door and the boys were all quiet and staring at her. "WHAT ?!" Miley stomped her way upstairs.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After Miley was sitting up stairs for about an hour the JoBros (downstairs) were getting tired and bored. Kevin was practically sleeping on the couch and Joe was trying to work the TV.

"You should go talk to her. She's your girlfriend and its just about been an hour" Joe was focusing on the TV but he finally decided to say that to Nick. "AUGH, this stupid TV" Joe threw the remote on the couch. Kevin was sleeping on the couch.

"Ouch, what the hell ??" Kevin looking up. You could see that he had been drooling.

Nick grabbed the remote, turned the TV on and threw the remote back to Joe. The TV was turned onto a 'ACCESS HOLLYWOOD'.

"Many reports say that Hannah Montana is pregnant, and they are totally true. But who is the daddy, you might ask?? If you are guessing Nick Jonas, you are totally correct. Now from my point of view, I know I would not let any little kids have her as a role model. First, not having on a seatbelt in her new movie and have that as a big headline, but now, we think she is starting to be more of a Spears then Hannah Montana" The Access Hollywood guy just set very clearly and Nick was starting to get pissed off.

"Joe change the damn channel." Nick yelled at Joe before he walked upstairs.

"I'm trying, I'm trying…got it" After pressing every button on the remote he finally got it on a different channel, MTV.

"Awesome, America's Next Top Model is on" Kevin leaned forward toward the TV. Nick just walked up the stairs, he almost started laughing.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Knock Knock" Nick opened the door. He saw that Miley's TV was on and she was snuggled up in her bed. "Please tell me that you are not watching Access Hollywood ??"

"No, why ?" Miley turned her head toward him. She motioned him to come in and snuggle underneath the covers with her.

"Another dumb thing about this guy called Nick and his pregnant girlfriend, I think her name is Hannah Montana." He laughed, plus he made Miley laugh.

"God, I hate those, I saw like four of those this morning."

"What'cha watching ??" Nick was confused, he didn't know what the movie was

"Ohh, Romeo and Juliet the 1996 version. I love it. Even though it uses the original script, that I have watched it so many times, I know exactly what each line means."

"Ohh, I never had that. I don't even get on line of Shakespeare."

Miley started poking him and then he started poking her back. Nick jumped on top of her. It felt like the night about 5 months ago. They both froze and had the flashback.

"_Be quiet." Miley whispered to Nick._

"_I'm trying" Nick started laughing and then Miley._

_When they finally got inside, they ran upstairs and Miley was unsure for a moment but she knew he was the right one. Nick had the same feelings but we was ok with it._

They both flashed out of their flashbacks and Nick leaned down to kiss her. "You know that poking is rude"

"I do" Miley grabbed him and pulled him closer to her. They kind of made-out exactly at the same time in the movie when Romeo and Juliet did.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"What the heck, I thought they would be back down" Kevin leaned back on to the couch to check the stairs.

"Do you think he got a little _something_ ??" Joe smirked a Kevin. Kevin knew exactly what he meant. They heard Miley giggle and yell _'Nick'_. Then they heard Nick say _'You know we can't have sex, you're already past that stage'_. But then Miley said, _'but we can still have fun'_

"Does that answer your question ??" Kevin smirked right back at Joe

**(End of episode 8...kind of weird ending)**


	9. Friday of Spring Break

**LBPF**

**Chapter 9 : Friday of Spring Break**

It was another ordinary school day and Miley was bored with those types of days. She had the same damn routine. Woke up for school, got dressed, ran out the door to get a ride with Jackson to school, and then went through the school day tired. Then she would get home, kiss Nick a few times, have supper, talk to Nick while doing homework, crash while working on homework, wake up in the middle of the night, eat food and finish homework, and then start the whole routine over… again.

It was 7:10 am and Miley's alarm went off, she pressed snooze. Three minutes later it went off again. She reached over, but instead of pressing snooze, she just turn it off and threw her clock on the floor.

"Augh, I don't want to get up" Miley didn't even open her eyes and whined. Even though it was the Friday of going into Spring Break ; she still wasn't even that happy.

Nick rolled over and wrapped his arm around her. He slid his hand up and down her body, he didn't even want her to wake up and go to school either. She liked this feeling whenever Nick just made her feel special. She was special, she was having Nick's baby.

She rolled over and kissed him for about 1 minute. He wrapped his hand around her neck and pulled back her hair. Miley wrapped her hand around his neck too and messed with his hair.

"You know you don't _have_ to go to school" Nick opened his eyes. He saw that Miley's make-up was smeared around her eyes, but he saw past that. He saw her beautiful blue eyes.

"But I have to, even though I don't want to. I have to" Miley sat up and stretched her arms. She was so tired. She couldn't even remember if she had gotten up in the middle of the night to work on homework and eat. She looked in the mirror and tried to wipe off some of the smudge around her eyes, but it didn't work that well.

"Fine, I cant stop you. _I'll just go back to sleep_." Nick turned to his side and pretended to sleep.

"No, No, No you aren't. You're up so you will stay up" Miley ran over to her bed and jumped on him.

"Why, I'm not the one going to school" Nick sat up in her bed and acted like a smart-allic.

"Ohh, Shut up." Miley got off her bed and threw a pillow at him. She went into her Hannah closet to find something to wear.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When Lilly woke up, she felt to same way about this Friday just like Miley. Oliver was already out of bed, and in the shower. She sat up in his bed still feeling the warmth of him in his sheets. Oliver walked in and kissed her on her cheek. After he kissed her, her whole side of her face was wet from his hair and his face.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty" Oliver turned and went through his closet and drawers to find something to wear. He was just in a towel wrapped around his waist. Lilly wanted to pull the towel away, but she didn't want to get out of his warm bed.

"I know I am a beauty" Lilly just stretched her arms and fell back into his bed.

"HaHa, very funny…" He turned around "…You cant go back to sleep"

"But…but…but, I don't want to" Lilly was acting like a 3 year old whenever they didn't get their way.

"It's school, plus it is the Friday into Spring Break !!" Oliver was doing a funny little dance which made Lilly laugh.

"I know, but I feel like having an extra day of Spring Break. Any ways I don't really want to talk to Miley". Lilly sat up and crossed her arms. Even to look more dramatic she pouted her lip.

"Ok, Lilly, get over the Joe-thing. Plus how are you mad at Miley ?? It doesn't make sense". Oliver pulled out a t-shirt and turned back around to throw it on his bed.

"She always has to be the friend to fix everything, but she isn't. She has to understand that." Lilly was trying to keep her cool

"Ok, but why don't you just forgive her ?? She wasn't trying to fix it, she was just trying to…umm…well not really find out. Ok, maybe, you're right, she does try to fix everything". Oliver grabbed a pair of jeans and sniffed them to see if he could still wear them. He started acting more like Jackson everyday, even his room was more messy than usual.

"See, I was right. I should really forgive her ??"

"She is your best friend, that is why you bought her those _$30_ BF necklaces". Oliver was trying to hard to put emphases on the '$30'. He wanted her to feel guilty for the money he spent.

The rest of the morning, Lilly and Oliver got ready to school. But instead of riding the bus, they walked to school. Lilly just needed the fresh air and not the nasty smelling bus. It made her sick whenever she was on it. She was still having second thoughts about forgiving Miley, she just kept on thinking. But she couldn't stop looking at Oliver and his dimples whenever he smiled.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

They get to school at 8 am.

"Go talk to her, she is right over there" Oliver pushed Lilly a few steps but she wouldn't go any further. Oliver just pinched and she technically jumped all the way over to Miley.

"Hey" Lilly was not really sure about this whole thing

"Hey, how's your ---"

"Oliver, good. Almost lectured me this morning. He can be almost wise about some subjects. How's your---"

"Nick, didn't want me to go to school. Hey, about a few days ago---"

"I'm Sorry" They both said at the same time. "Why are you sorry?" Again…they both said it.

"Well I'm sorry I had to get in your business between you and Joe" Miley closed her locker.

"Well I'm sorry for spazzing at you about my business between me and Joe" Lilly started laughing because they almost said the same thing.

"Huggs" Miley was so happy plus Lilly was too. They hugged each other.

They were both happy, they had been through a lot ever since Miley got pregnant. They have had so many arguments, but they knew how to get through them all.

Oliver watched from the corner of the hallway, he was smiling.

"Thanks Oliver !!" Miley and Lilly smiled. They both knew where he was. He could never hide from them.

Oliver walked around the corner to his locker. "No problem anytime" He gave them a little salute when he passed by.

**(End of Episode 9)**


	10. Two Names And I Feel Sick

**LBPF**

**Chapter 10 : Two Names And I Feel Sick**

The school bell rang and now Spring Break could officially start.

"You know what ?!" Lilly opened her locker and leaned on it.

"What ??" Miley opened her locker and started packing her bag and grabbed her purse

"You should have a party"

"NO, No, no. I'm not like my brother. Plus I bet by now he would be at home begging my dad. He has been waiting for spring break to come so then he could have a party"

"Ok, fine. Mmmhmm…then what should we do this whole week and a half"

"I don't know. You can hang out with Oliver." Milly was joking for fun. She loved being sarcastic.

"No…I already do that too much. Just kidding" Oliver glared at Lilly but then she hugged him.

"You guys are so lucky" Miley started whining while they started walking out the school doors

"Why ??" Oliver stopped and asked.

"You guys get to actually be all _lovey-dovey _in school, I cant" Miley pouted just a little.

"Umm…FYI you're dating THEE Nick Jonas." Lilly said to Miley like she was missing the picture of how lucky she was.

"No, in Hannah world Hannah is dating Nick. In Miley world, everybody thinks that this baby is Jack's" Miley started walking slower and holding onto her stomach. She looked in the sky and just thought about everything. Lilly knew that it was really hard to be both Hannah and Miley and she can't say anything about Nick with her friends in school.

"I don't get it" Oliver broke the silence

"Shut up, don't you see it. You know that it is tougher for her to be Hannah than it is for us to be Mike and Lola." Lilly slapped his shoulder and whispered.

"Ohh" Oliver whispered back at Lilly

"No, I did hear him and you, Lilly, but I will just forget about it. I'll get through it somehow. See ya guys later" Miley walked off into a different direction then Lilly and Oliver.

Miley started talking to her stomach, her baby.

"Are you a boy or a girl? You know, me and your daddy haven't even picked out a name for you yet? That is why we need to know if you are a boy or a girl."

Miley stomach was silent and nothing happened. She really wanted to feel something, she had been waiting for so long. She kept on walking home.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When she stepped into the door…

"Hey babies" Nick kissed her forehead.

"What ??" Miley backed away confused.

"Umm…you're my baby…"He kissed Miley again, "and you are my baby" Nick got on his knees and kissed Miley's stomach. This made her laugh, it made her happy then just a few moments ago with Lilly and Oliver.

"Ok, now I get it" Miley was trying not to laugh to much.

"You know that you only have ---" Nick got cut off

"3 ½ months to go. I know Nick, I do keep count" Miley put down her coat and bags, she turned around and gave him a big hug. "We still have to figure out a name"

"You got 3 ½ months, I bet it doesn't take that long to figure out 2 names" Nick walked into the kitchen to get him and Miles a drink

"Two ??" Miley sat down on the couch confused…again. Nick had been confusing her all day so far.

"One for if it is a boy, and one for if it is a girl. DDUUHH" Nick turned around and lifted his eyebrows like '_are you a blonde or what'_

Miley repositioned herself on the couch. She needed massage so bad, he back was killing her like crazy. But instead she just put a pillow behind her back and laid her head back.

Nick came back with the drinks, it was just some glasses of Sierra Mist. He turned Miley on the couch and sat down behind her and gave her the great massage that she needed. It was quiet for about 10 minutes.

"Where have your brothers been ?? I haven't seen them playing with those guns here for awhile" Miley turned around and laid down on the couch.

"They're back in New Jersey, back by my family." Nick just sat on the couch just about to turn on the TV, but then he decided not to.

"Ohh…Why didn't you go back ??"

"I don't know. I wanted to stay by you and my mom would chop my head off if I went back, because first me sleeping with you in the same bed is a sin to her. Then getting you pregnant is another sin to her, that is why she got all three of us Jonas brothers purity rings."

"Ok. So to make the long story short, she just hates you right now ?" Miley sat up, grabbed her drink and had a sip.

"Practically, yeah" Nick shoot his head while he got a sip of his drink too.

"Ok…" Miley grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. There was nothing good on whenever she gets home from school. It was again silent for awhile. Whenever there was an weird silence Miley always had this feeling like something was going to go wrong. "Is there anything on your mind you want to tell me ??"

"Why do you ask ??" Nick turned his face to look at her

"You're quiet right now. Usually you're never quiet because you usually have something to tell me all the time. Tell me, it can't be that bad."

"Well…"

"Hey, I bet it isn't that bad" Miley shifted him so then he would look at her.

I don't know how my parents are going to act like when they get to see their grandkid" Nick was started to get worried.

"Hey I bet their going to be happy. Their going to be grandparents, plus we got 3 ½ months to soften them up to it, don't worry" Miley leaned her head on his shoulder and Nick just leaned his head on top of her head.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lilly and Oliver get back home from walking.

"That was nice" Lilly was technically skipping into Oliver's house.

"What was nice ??" Oliver dropped his book bag and jumped onto the couch to turn on the TV.

"We got to walk home by ourselves, Miley was to depressed to walk with us. It was nice the we could be by ourselves." Lilly was just jumping onto the couch and snuggling up to him.

"Lilly…lilly" Oliver was pushing her away.

"What the hell ?" Lilly backed off and was mad.

"Nuttin, I just don't feel good. I don't want to do this right now. I just feel like I need to take a nap or something…ok??" Oliver grabbed a pillow and started walking upstairs to his room.

"Fine" Lilly was kind of mad, but not really. She understood that he felt sick. "See ya later Ollie" Lilly flipped on the TV

"Yeah Yeah…" Oliver YAWNED "See ya"


	11. JACK And The Baby Store

**LBPF**

**Chapter 11 : JACK And The Baby Store**

It was an early Saturday morning and somebody rang Miley's door bell.

"Who the hell could be ringing the doorbell at…"looked at the kitchen clock when she walked to the door, "…at 7:30 in the morning ??" She opened the door.

"Hey---MILEY !!!"

"JACK ?? What are you doing here ??" Miley never wanted to see him again, but now he comes back to try to hook up with her again.

"I got down with another movie and I decided to come see you. WHAT happened to you ??"

"Me ?! Ohh this. Yeah, I got pregnant." Miley held her 6 month pregnant stomach.

"I'm gone for a few months and you get pregnant ??!!" Jack was in so much shock, almost like when she told him that she was Hannah

"Yeah, Bye" Miley closed the door hoping he would leave but he didn't. Again, another knock on the door. She opened the door. "Jack can you just go??"

"Why, what did I do ??" He walked inside of the house very confused.

"Everything, and I moved on"

"What do you mean by everything ??"

"Just…augh….everything. Do you have a brain or do I have to take knock one in there for ya"

"Sorry, so…ok…you moved on. Yeah, I can see that, but I came by just to say that I miss you and I just want to try to be friends again."

"Yeah…ok….I have missed you too, but only friends, ok ??"

"Fine, only friends" Jack and Miley hugged. Nick just woke up and walked down the stairs. Not recognizing that Miley was hugging somebody he just walked and talked.

"Good morning Mi---JACK !! What are you doing here ??" Nick wasn't so happy. Every since Miley told Nick about everything between her and Jack, he had never trusted him. Plus he thought his acting sucked.

"Just settling things straight with Miley. Plus I was just leaving" Jack knew that Nick never liked him, but Jack was started to figure things out. "So Miley, you leave me behind while you act like a slut and go get pregnant with somebody else. I see how you want to live"

"JACK, What the hell was that for ??" Miley was so mad at him, she almost ran after him when he ran out her door. But Nick pulled her back.

"Miley…MILEY…just forget about him" Nick wrapped his arms around her, which he could barely do. He just was trying to pull her back as best has he could.

"No…he is just so much of an ass" Miley kept on trying to struggle through Nicks arms.

"MILEY…forget about it. I'm not going to let go. You have to calm down…Bitch" Nick got caught up into the moment and he was getting mad at Miley, so then that word accidentally slipped out.

Miley stopped struggling. "Bitch…what ??"

"Miley, sorry, I didn't mean it. You were just ---" Nick tried to explain but she was already on the back porch looking at the sunrise on the water trying not to cry. Nick ran outside to the back porch. "Baby, Miley, you were just getting me mad. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry."

"You really, really hurt me. You know I'm _suppose_ to be the one with mood swings" Miley had a little crackle in her voice, she was about to cry. But the last part kind of made her and Nick laugh. Nick could see the tears come that made her blue eyes shine more.

"Baby, baby, baby, I'm really sorry. And I know that _you are suppose _to be the one with the mood swings." Nick starting laughing again, but snuggled up with Miley on the porch bench.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After sitting on the porch bench for about an hour watching the sun they finally got inside and got ready for the day. They wanted to spend the day together somewhere, but they couldn't figure out where.

"Should I go as Hannah or Miley ??" Miley was looking around her Hannah closet, which was technically her Miley closet too.

"I think for safe…mmhmm…Hannah. Because maybe one of your friends from school pick up some magazine and then they see you as Miley on the front. What would you explain to them ??" Nick was out of breath when he said that mouth full.

"You're right" Miley then took another 30 minutes to get her Hannah clothes, bling, and wig on. "Plus when I'm in Hannah, at some stores, I get some special attention. Like free or discounted stuff. It's fun !!"

"Hey, I get that too. You know why ??"

"Duh…we're CELEBS" Miley had always fun saying the word celebs or celebrities.

"I know" Nick picked up a magazine of hers and just started reading it.

Miley gets down getting ready and they walk downstairs. By now her dad was awake and having his morning coffee and reading the paper.

"Dad, Nick and I are going out for awhile…ok ??" Miley grabbed her coat and practically walked out the door before her dad could say anything. Her dad didn't even care that much.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Miley as Hannah and Nick got to the mall. Miley stopped Nick at the baby store, she wanted to go in there because they haven't bought anything, plus she didn't want to go in there because she always felt weird walking past in it. The baby store was never in her head, but today she was going to over come her fear.

"We have _to go _in" Miley was tugging on Nick hand while he kept on walking.

"Really ??" Nick was complaining because he felt weird passing by it. He was just like Miley

"First of all, we haven't bought anything. Second, I'm making you come with me" Miley dragged Nick into the store. The store clerk recognized her right away.

"Hannah, do you need any help, with anything ??" The store clerk walked straight up to her.

"No, we're fine. We're just looking" Nick blurted this out before Miley could say anything. He just wanted to get out of the store.

"O..k…" The store clerk walked back to the cash register

"Nick, how about you go look for some stuff. I will look too. You go over there" Miley pointed over at like car-seats and some safety stuff. Nick just walked over there.

Miley was walking over to some other side of the store. She felt a little tickle, but she didn't really notice it. She stretched her arms because she was tired. Then quickly hugged her stomach.

"OWWW" Miley practically screamed in the store. She slid down the wall and a few tears dropped from her eyes.

"MI---HANNAH !!!" Nick heard it from across the store and ran over to her. He saw her on the floor, practically crying. He saw her in pain, but didn't know what to do.

**(OOHH…I'M SO MEAN…CUT OFF)**


	12. I Heard About Kicking and The Flu

**LBPF**

**Chapter 12 : I Heard About the Kicking And The Flu**

Miley had tears in her eyes, but she wasn't crying anymore ; so people left Nick and her alone. Nick was starring down at her, confused.

"O…M…G…" Miley was so happy, she had been waited for this for her whole pregnancy and now it had finally came.

"WHAT ??" Nick was still in shock was what had happened and he was still confused. Nick bent down beside her.

Miley was so anxious. "Our baby…just…kicked." She sat on the floor smiling.

"Then why did you scream like crazy ??"

"I have read that the first kick always hurts the worst because of you have never felt a kick before, if I'm right. I'm trying to think about the book" Miley and Nick giggled about that for awhile, till Miley grabbed Nick's hand and put in on her stomach.

Nick felt the kick and backed off very quickly. He had never felt a kick before. He was thinking _"Come on Nick, don't be a scared. Be a man, don't back away"_

"Don't be scared" Miley was smiling at him. He just melted in her smile and eyes. He touched her stomach again and just smiled when he felt the kick.

After a few more hours in the baby store Nick and Miley finally bought a few dozen pairs of clothes, a car-seat, and lots of other stuff. They technically walked out of the store with about 2 big boxes and 6 bags.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lilly took Oliver temperature and he was about 104F. Lilly was starting to get worried.

"You should actually go to the doctor" Lilly sat by him on his bed. Oliver looked white as a ghost and dehydrated. He had been looking like that for the past 2 weeks.

"No..noo…I'm ok" Oliver coughed while he tried to get up.

"You have said that for the past 2 weeks. Ollie, you aren't ok." Lilly pushed backed into his bed. "I'm calling the doctor"

Lilly called the doctor and the doctor said he had a really bad case of Influenza (FLU). During this time Oliver was getting out of his bed and get dressed for the day. Lilly walked up to his room.

"Noo…nooo…get back into her bed. You have influenza." Lilly stripped off his clothes and put him back into his bed.

"What is that ??" Oliver asked while Lilly was tucking the blankets around him.

"The FLU. Now get some sleep and I will get you a lot of juice and water" Lilly walked over to his door.

"Lilly…wait."

"Yeah ??" Lilly turned around to look at him. She felt so sorry for him. She didn't want him to be sick.

"Thank-you. I wish I could kiss you, but then in about 2 weeks you will be me and then I will be you. So will just Thank-you work ??" Oliver tried to smile at her but he was so tired and weak, he practically just fell asleep.

"Yeah, but I think this is close enough to a kiss." Lilly walked back to his bed and kissed her fingers then put her fingers on his lips. Oliver fell asleep.

Lilly walked outside of his room, washed her hands because she didn't want to get sick. She looked for juice and water then walked back up to Oliver's room to drop off the juice and water. She was bored when she got back down. There was nothing for her to do.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I'm so excited" Joe was in the Stewarts house already when Miley and Nick got home.

"Why ??" Nick set down one of the big boxes, exhausted.

"Miley has only 3 more months, then I can baby-sit. I love kids and I especially love babies." Joe was technically jumping up and down on the couch because he was so excited. Miley walked up stairs to change from Hannah back to Miley. Nick started talking to Joe quietly.

"Guess what happened today ??" Nick leaned on the backside of the couch talking to Joe.

"What ??" Joe was whispering back at Nick.

"My baby girl or boy ---"

"Yeah" Joe was getting excited. He turned his head a little to hear more to Nick, very curious.

"KICKED" Nick was so happy.

"WWHHAATT ?? O-M-G !!! I'm so happy for you" Joe was jumping now again on the couch. Nick walked to the kitchen to grab a drink for himself because he was still so exhausted from carrying the box.

Miley heard Joe shout and she knew that Nick told Joe about everything. But she pretended like she knew nothing about Nick's and Joe's conversation. She walked back downstairs.

"What are you guys talking about ?" Miley asked

"You--"Joe was just about to say it, but then Nick was motioning to drop about the kicking stuff, "---in how you look very beautiful" Joe got up and hugged her. While hugging her, he whispered to her "I heard about kicking". Miley smiled back at both the boys.

"You guys…" Miley just smirked at both of them

"What ??" Nick and Joe just said for now reason

"You guys are just….mmhmm…I just love you guys" Miley walked back over to Joe and Nick who were in the kitchen and just hugged them.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It had been a few days later and Oliver kept on sleeping until this morning.

"I think I'm way better" Oliver started eating breakfast with Lilly.

"Really ?? So now I can kiss you. I have been missing those lips of yours" Lilly smacked his lips with her finger.

"Try. I don't think you'll get sick"

"Ok" Lilly kissed Oliver she had missed that feeling. It had almost been a week since they had kissed. Oliver had missed it too. The only feeling he has had during this week is his sheet cover that are needing to be washed. He had missed the soft silky feeling of Lilly's lips.

**(END OF EPISODE 12)**


	13. UPDATE : i need help & info

**LBPF Update Thingy**

Ok….Miley is at 6 months so yeah…she only has about three months left so maybe from 4-5 more episodes of the pregnancy thing. If you want me to make one that she is a parent then I will, just tell me in the reviews.

Also I need to still figure out the gender of Miley's baby so I also need names of both genders. So yeah, if you figure out names for both genders tell me in any reviews…plz and thank you

xhugsxkissesx


	14. Leaving and Dieing

**LBPF**

**Chapter 13 : Leaving and Dieing **

"Well…I don't feel sick" Lilly said after she kissed Oliver.

"Good, then I'm all better because of you good nursing skills" Oliver started laughing towards the end of his sentence.

"Funny" Lilly got out of her chair and just put her dishes in the sink. "Hey, I thought you mom was like suppose to be back home like 2-3 months ago."

"Yeah, me too"

"Well, aren't you worried."

"Umm…now that you think of it. I am a little. Where do you think she could be ?"

"I don't know. Should we go to the FBI…just kidding. You have to spend like big bucks to get them to find your mom. We don't have that kind of money."

"Yeah, I know" Oliver walked over to the living room and flipped on the TV, the News was on.

"The plane crash that disappeared 2-3 months ago has now been found, and has crashed. By the looks of it, many people are dead and some are missing. The flight number was F-120." The News reported quoted while he was by the scene.

"Do you know what flight your mom was on ?" Lilly was worried about Oliver's mom. Oliver's mom was technically her second mom to her.

"Umm…no. Check the desk up stairs, there could be something in the top drawer of bills, she should of paid it."

"Ok" Lilly ran upstairs and searched through the desk about five times till she found the paper. She read it while she was walking down the stairs. 

"What does it say ?" Oliver was now starting to get worried about his mom. He saw that Lilly's worried face turned into a _'O-M-G, I cant believe this is happing (sad)' _face. He now knew that something was totally wrong.

"…Paid for flight: F-120..." Lilly read it very slow and clear. She started tearing up.

"What ? You must of said it wrong. You had to of said it wrong". Oliver was starting to get tears in his eyes.

"Read it for yourself, I didn't read it wrong." Lilly had tears running down her face. She cupped her hands around her face and put her elbows on the kitchen counter top. She couldn't believe that Oliver's mom could be missing or even worse, dead.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Miley and Nick woke up and Nick was not sure of how to say something to Miley. He knew that she would get mad, but he just had to say it.

"Good-morning Nick" Miley kind-of yawned.

"Good-morning to you too." Nick kissed Miley. "And you too" He shifted down the bed to kiss Miley's stomach. Then he shifted back up to Miley's view.

"Oh my god, you're so corny." 

"Why ?"

"You _always_ do that" Miley sat on her bed stretching then rubbed her stomach just waiting for something, maybe even a kick. She had now became 7 ½ months pregnant.

"Is it a crime to be proud and excited" Nick poked her in the side and that made her jump like two feet in the air.

"No, but still."

"Ok, fine" Nick got out of her bed. Kissed Miley on her cheek and then went to the bathroom.

After Nick went to the bathroom, he met back up with Miley in the kitchen.

"I forgot where did your dad and your brother go for the past few months ?" Nick always forgot about stuff.

"No where really. They just went somewhere for a father-son quality time month-ish. If that make sense ?"

"It does to me."

"Where did your brothers go again." Miley always forgot stuff too.

"Back to New Jersey. To just stay back with my parents for awhile." Nick went through Miley's fridge. "I have to go back too" Nick whispered that, he wished Miley wouldn't hear it.

"What did you say ? I didn't really hear you that good. You like whispered something" Miley kept on rattling on for no reason.

"I said…umm…I have to go back to New Jersey too. To go see my parents, you know I haven't seen them for about over 5 months" Nick closed the fridge door and walked towards Miley.

Miley could only say one thing. "How long are you staying ?"

"Umm…maybe one month. Maybe a little over."

"But Nick---"

"I promise I will be back before you due date"

"But Nick---"

"I promise" Nick tried to hug her but she wouldn't let him.

"But Nick, in a month I will be 8 ½, do you know how many weeks then I have till my due date ? **2 weeks**….but you know I could be due before or after my due date. Two weeks is a short time Nick."

"I know, but I promise I will be back. Just please hug me, I don't want you to be that mad. I leave tonight, so yeah" Nick hugged Miley. Miley wasn't pleased at all that now he decides to tell her about this at last minute. After hugging her, she had to help him pack.

After trying to spend the afternoon together, Joe and Kevin came and picked up Nick. She hugged and kissed all of them for the last time. She had some feeling in her gut that something was not going to go well, she just ignored it. Nick hugged Miley and that just made her break down into tears. Nick held his hand on her stomach and so did she and their baby kicked. It must of knew that it's daddy was going somewhere. After that Nick left.

"Well…it looks like its just you and me." Miley wiped a few tears from her eyes, and nothing happened when she touched her stomach again.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Oliver, is there anyway we can find out if you mom is missing or…" Lilly didn't want to say the word.

"dead" Oliver just said to finish Lilly's sentence. "Yes, but lets just watch the news."

"Ok." Lilly snuggled up the Oliver to make him feel more secure. When they turned on the TV to the news station they listened very carefully. A few minutes later, they had the names of people who they found were dead. Oliver's mom's name was on it. Lilly broke down badly into tears. Oliver hugged her and started crying too.

**(End of Episode 13. Very sad ending for all characters)**


	15. It Looks Slutty, Sexy

**LBPF**

**Chapter 14 : It Looks Slutty, Sexy**

Miley had fallen asleep and still couldn't believe that Nick had to leave her for awhile. The last minutes with him played again and again in her head for her dream. The next morning her cell phone rang and it was from Lilly.

"Hello Lilly, why are you calling me so early ?" Miley looked over to her clock and read it as it just turned to 7:32 am.

"Ummm…Oliver's mom is…" Lilly started crying, "dead"

"What ?"

"Yes, they found the plane she was on and…and…they posted all of the names on the news station. Me and Oliver haven't been able to sleep all week and…and ----" Lilly just spilled this all out at like 100 miles per hour

"Woah, slow down Lilly. I cant believe this. I'm coming over" Miley changed as fast as she could and grabbed her purse and ran out the door. After going through the pain of walking to Oliver's house she finally made it. "Oliver, Lilly ? Where are you guys ?"

"Up here" Lilly and Oliver spoke down to Miley. Miley just tried to follow their voice, but it wasn't too hard.

"Oh my gosh Oliver. I cant believe this is happening." Miley grabbed Oliver and just hugged him. Miley's hugs always made him cry whenever he was in distress, so he started crying again.

"Me neither." Oliver tried get out through all the tears.

"When did you guys find out ?" Miley pulled away from Oliver so then he could speak

"Last week"

"And you didn't tell me sooner ?" Miley was caught in the middle of everything. Between Nick and her baby and now Oliver's mom she could understand why to tell her later.

"We did want to…but we didn't want to put a lot on your shoulders. You know between you and Nick, then plus you and the baby. Do you understand ?" Oliver was wiping to tears he had.

"Yeah, I don't understand. You know I will be here to help you go though anything." Miley rubbed Oliver's back then saw him starting to cry up again. "And Oliver…"

"Yeah" Oliver turned to look at her

"We'll all make it through. Its ok" Miley gave him another quick hug.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After spending many hours at Oliver's house, Miley was finally able to get back to her house.

"Hey Bud" Robbie said right away when Miley walked into the door. Miley jumped about 2 feet in the air, it freaked her out.

"Hey daddy" Miley walked over to him and gave him a big hug. She had missed those hugs so long. Why did he have to go on the father-son thing with Jackson ?

"Where have you been ? I came home you weren't there to give me one of these hugs."

"At Oliver's"

"Why ?"

"His mom died. They found her plane from awhile ago that went missing and crashed and now they found it. Most of the passengers were dead and some were missing."

"Oliver's mom. Ohh-noo" Robbie was in shock.

"Yes, its true. I wouldn't lie about this" Miley put her purse down on the counter top. Her feet were killing her so she walked over to the couch to lay down. Her phone rang right when she laid down. Her dad picked it up and gave it to Miley.

"Hello ?" Miley answered

"It's me"

"Ohh…hey Nick"

"You know I'm still sorry for leaving you, with only about one month left, I'm sorry I'm sorry."

"It's ok, your visiting your parents. But you know you could of called me sooner."

"Ok...I understand. I promise I will call you every 30 minutes"

"No…ten"

"25" Nick was trying to win 

"10" Miley knew how to get her way

"20" Nick kept on trying but he knew he wouldn't win

"10" Miley kept on staying steady

"Ok..fine. Every 10 minutes" Nick gave up

"See, I always know how to win" They both started giggling on the phone. They talked on the phone for like another 1 hour until Jackson came downstairs and made her shout up some how. Then they both hung up.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It had now became another 2 weeks after Nick left and 3 weeks since Oliver's mom's death. Everybody was starting to lighting up a bit. So Lilly and Miley went to the mall to get things off their minds.

"Soo…are you ready to have your baby? You know your at 8 ½ months." Lilly was bored and just started a conversation.

"Yeah I am. I know I only have about 2 more weeks."

"Are you sure Nick is going to be home…in time ?"

"I hope so. He hasn't called at all for about 2 days"

"Yeah, it would be sad if he wasn't there." Lilly started just going through clothing racks to see if she would buy anything.

"How about this shirt ? You know after I have my baby" Miley was off the subject but she was bored too.

"I don't know. I think it says, 'Come here Nick, you can have sex with me again'. It just looks a little slutty, really sexy"

"Ok, now that you mention that, I get it." Miley and Lilly actually just walked out of the store and went home. Lilly was bored and quiet. Miley was tired, in pain, and was just wishing Nick was here. She missed him.

**(End of Episode 14)**


	16. A Baby Her Baby

**LPBF**

**Chapter 15 : A Baby. Her Baby**

"Hey Bud…time to wake up" Robbie knocked on Miley's door and the covers over her whole body.

"DADDY !!" Miley didn't want to wake up at all, she thought it was to early even though it was 11 am.

"You have too…Lilly and Oliver came over."

"What ?!" Miley sat up in her bed really quick. "and now you tell me ??" Miley rolled her eyes at her dad, he just laughed at her.

Robbie left and Miley ran around her room getting ready for the day. When she ran past her calendar she stopped at looked at it. It had been 2 days after her due date and nothing had happened yet. Plus Nick wasn't here, it had been just about over 1 ½ months. Miley just ignored it and went on running through her room and then running downstairs.

"Hey girlie" Lilly ran straight up to Miley when she saw her. "How are you ?? You know about being 2 days over your due date"

"I'm good. I miss Nick, I want him to be here. I want to get his little person out of me but I'm still good." Miley felt a little pain in her side like it was a cramp but she just ignored them too, like her calendar.

"Ok, then will you be able to just walk around for the whole day with us? We haven't been with you for about a few days." Lilly begged Miley and Miley always gave in.

"Yeah, ok, fine" Miley grabbed her sunglasses and her purse.

"Good." Lilly dragged Oliver out the door.

* * *

"When was the last time you talked to Nick ??" Oliver was quiet but he finally talked.

"Umm…about a week ago. He said that his mom was thinking he was on his phone to much with me. Plus, he left yesterday…so maybe tonight he might be back." Miley started getting excited, then felt again that kind of pain in her said like a cramp. Miley grabbed her side and just groaned.

"Miles, are you ok ?" Oliver grabbed her arm.

"Yeah, it just feels like cramps"

"Bummer, how bad ??" Lilly just asked for no reason before Miley could answer…

"WAIT, I'm not going to listen, la la la la la la …" Oliver plugged his ears and started singing.

"…Ok, awkward. But they hurt like crap, but now I'm ok now" Miley giggled a little then just kept on walking with Lilly and Oliver, who was still singing. "Oliver…" Miley grabbed his hand and took it out of his ear, "…you can stop. We're done talking."

"Good" Oliver was happier. "I'm tired of walking, lets go back to Miley's house"

"Yeah" Miley and Lilly said at the same time then turned around to head back to Miley's house.

* * *

'_How the hell could these cramps really be cramps' _Miley was in pain again and couldn't stand it, when they all got back to her house she ran straight to the bathroom. After 15 minutes of sitting in the bathroom, Lilly walked upstairs.

"Miles, girly, are you ok in there ??" Lilly knocked on the door.

"LILLY, I don't think so."

"Open the door then." Lilly pounded on the door. Miley could barely even reach the door handle of where she was on the floor but she reached it. Lilly barged in and saw Miley sitting on the floor in this puddle of water, holding on to her stomach, and crying in pain. "MILEY !! Mr. Stewart, we need help !!"

Robbie and Oliver ran upstairs. "Bud, Miles, are you--" Right away he ran down beside her and made her stand on her feet. "Oliver, help me get her to the car. Lilly, pack a bag in like 5 minutes then help us"

"Ok" Lilly ran into Miley's room and grabbed any kind of clothes for Miley. Oliver didn't really know what to do but just followed Robbie.

The drive to the hospital felt like forever to Miley. Miley was screaming and crying. Lilly was trying to comfort her a much as she could. When they got her to the hospital they rushed her in, but Miley stopped everything.

"WAIT !! OWW" Miley screamed. She dugged through her purse to find her cell phone. "Lilly"

"What ??"

"Call Nick…OWW" Miley threw her cell phone at Lilly, luckily she caught it. Lilly dialed Nick's number at fast as she could.

"Hello" Kevin answered the phone

"Hey Nick--"

"Wait, its Kevin--"

"Ok…umm, Hi. Please put on Nick…NOW"

"Ok… fine" Kevin called for Nick.

"H--" Nick couldn't even say hi

"Nick, we have a slight problem."

"What is it….Lilly?"

"Miley's having her baby…like…right now, as we speak."

"Fucken a…God. I'm still on the plane Lilly"

"Then I don't know what to do."

"I'll just be there as soon as possible, ok ?"

"Ok." Lilly hung up the phone right away and stood were Oliver was. Miley was in the delivery room having doctors and nurses doing so many things she didn't even know what was happening.

"Miley" Doctor Johnson spoke to Miley calming and kind of mean. "You must relax now, we have to get this baby out"

"NOO, I'm waiting for Nick" Miley was always stubborn but now was the worse time to be stubborn.

"Who's Nick ??" The doctor asked Miley daddy.

"Ugh the father, DUH" Miley blurted it out before her dad could.

"Ok then, but Miley we cant wait for Nick. You just have to do this" The doctor said again kind of mean.

After about 30-45 minutes of trying to confince her to give birth to her baby, her dad finally spoke straight with her about the Nick cant make it and she just has to do it. She couldn't wait.

Miley's body was telling her that she couldn't wait either. Miley could only think of Nick, in how his skin was so soft and warm. His hands were kind of rough but not to rough, almost like her dad's.

Her thoughts were cut off by the doctor yelling at her to push. And this time Miley did. After saying and pushing about five times she finally had her baby.

The doctor held up this pink, bloody miracle. A baby. Her baby. When the doctor lifted the baby we showed Miley and Robbie that he was a little baby…._**BOY**_.

After everybody cleared even her dad. Her new baby boy was laying in his little type of crib-thing. Lilly and Oliver ran in.

"O-M-G, Miley." Lilly hugged Miley and got some of Miley's sweat on herself. "He is so handsome. He's got Nick's eyes, you can really see that"

"Thanks" Miley just wanted to fall asleep and that is exactly what she did.. She had a stressful afternoon. She was sad that Nick wasnt there, but she knew he was coming somehow and sometime. She just dreamed about him instead.

"Miley…Mils…Hello. Oliver lets go. Miley's asleep" Lilly grabbed Oliver's hand and before they left the door, she kissed him. "You know I have always wanted a baby too"

"What ??" Oliver backed away and stomped out of the door. Just that thought of him being a father at fifteen just didn't seem right at him. He jus walked around the hospital.

**(ohh..ohh…what wrong with Oliver. You will find out the name in my new series of 'Life of Being a Parent at Fifteen & longer'. So look out for it soon.)

* * *

**


End file.
